Toon Link
Para ver a sus otras encarnaciones, véase Link (desambiguación). :Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Toon Link (SSBB) y Toon Link (SSB4). Toon Link (''トゥーンリンク Tūn Rinku'') es un personaje de Nintendo creado por Shigeru Miyamoto, cuya primera aparición fue en el videojuego para Nintendo GameCube The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Es una de las múltiples encarnaciones de Link. El prefijo "Toon" es utilizado debido al estilo artístico utilizado en su diseño, cel shading; sin embargo, este mismo estilo ha sido utilizado para otros Links en The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass ''y ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Él aparece como un luchador por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, basado en el "Héroe del Viento". Perfil [[Archivo:Toon Link Wind Waker.png|thumb|left|200px|Art oficial de "Toon Link" en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.]]En The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, la cual toma lugar cientos de años después de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time las Diosas han inundado Hyrule, creando el Gran Mar. Al principio del juego, la hermana de Link, Abril, fue secuestrada por Kranos, un ave gigante controlada por el antagonista principal, Ganondorf, el cual busca a la Princesa Zelda para hacerse con la Trifuerza. Link viaja a través del Gran Mar para salvar a su hermana y derrotar a Kranos, eventualmente encontrándose con el Mascarón Rojo, el cual, después de muchas pruebas, le concede el título de "Héroe del Viento". Utilizando la Batuta de los Vientos, pide prestado el poder de los dioses para completar su búsqueda. Para ello, Link debe rearmar la Trifuerza del Valor para obtener el poder para derrotar a Ganondorf. Luego de su derrota, Hyrule se hunde bajo el mar para siempre. [[Archivo:Toon Link Phantom Hourglass.png|thumb|left|200px|Art oficial de "Toon Link" en The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass.]] Poco después de The Wind Waker, Link y Tetra navegan para buscar nuevas tierras. Es en este lapso de tiempo que The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass toma lugar. Durante sus viajes, el grupo encuentra el Barco Fantasma, el cual convierte a Tetra en piedra tan pronto le aborda. Al intentar salvarla, Link es teletransportado al Mundo del Rey del Mar, en donde Bellum tiene a Tetra como prisionera. En posesión del Reloj Espectral, y acompañado por Ciela, un hada desmemoriada, y Linebeck, un pirata cobarde y codicioso, Link viaja por numerosas islas que lo traen cada vez un paso más cerca de derrotar a Bellum. Eventualmente, consigue la Espada del Más Allá, y con ella logra derrotar a Bellum, salvando a Tetra. Siwan, el Rey del Mar, vuelve a su forma original, y transporta a Link y Tetra de vuelta a su mundo. Los piratas les dicen que solo pasaron 10 minutos desde que se quedaron dormidos (ya que, de acuerdo con ellos, todo fue un sueño), pero Link nota que aun tiene el Reloj, y logra avistar el barco de Linebeck en el horizonte. Luego de los eventos de estos juegos, Link y Tetra lograrían encontrar tierra, en la cual se quedaron y llamaron Nuevo Hyrule. Cien años después, varias referencias al Héroe del Viento existen en The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Toon Link es un personaje secreto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el cual puede ser desbloqueado al completar el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial y después completar el Modo Clásico en cualquier dificultad, completar El Emisario Subespacial y encontrar la puerta secreta en el bosque, o participar en 400 combates en el Modo Versus. Toon Link usa la versión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker de la Espada Maestra como su arma en este juego. Los movimientos de Toon Link son virtualmente idénticos a los de Link, pero poseen algunas diferencias. Una de las más obvias son sus bombas, las cuales utilizan el efecto gráfico de explosión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Esta diferencia no es solo cosmética, ya que esta explosión cubre más área, pero tiene menos potencia. Sus otros movimientos especiales también tienen ciertas diferencias: las flechas de su Arco del héroe (movimiento especial normal) viajan más lento, pero viajan una mayor distancia que las de Link; su Ataque Circular (movimiento especial hacia arriba) es también diferente debido a que golpea más de una vez; y su Bumerán (movimiento especial lateral) no atrae a sus oponentes hacia él, a diferencia del Bumerán Tornado, y Toon Link posee más control al lanzarlo. Al igual que Young Link en Super Smash Bros. Melee, las propiedades físicas de Toon Link son vastamente diferentes a las de Link: Toon Link puede saltar de la pared, cae más lentamente, salta más alto, y es más rápido, pero en contraste, es más débil. Además, a diferencia de Young Link, algunos de los ataques de Toon Link son diferentes a los de Link: su Ataque Smash hacia arriba es un solo golpe en lugar de tres, su ataque aéreo hacia abajo lo hace bajar a altas velocidades, y sus ataques aéreos normal, hacia adelante y hacia atrás son espadazos genéricos para compensar por sus pequeñas piernas. Descripción del trofeo Español :Toon Link :El Link de The Wind Waker y Phantom Hourglass, de grandes ojos y cara expresiva. Su tranquila vida en la Isla Initia se vio perturbada cuando un pájaro capturó a su hermana pequeña. Link partió al rescate en The Wind Waker, una aventura en la que podía arrastrarse y apoyarse en las paredes. Su verde ropaje, estrenado el día de su duodécimo cumpleaños, es el talismán de este gran héroe. :*''NGC: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Inglés :Toon Link :Link as he appeared in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, with big eyes and an expressive face. He lived peacefully on Outset Island until a bird captured his little sister, and he came to her rescue. In The Wind Waker, he had to crawl, press up to walls, and the like. His green clothes were worn on his 12th birthday and are the lucky outfit of the hero of the legend. :*''GCN: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 200px|right El 26 de Septiembre de 2013, como celebración por el lanzamiento de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD en Japón, fue confirmado que Toon Link aparecerá como personaje jugable, con un diseño que se asemeja al de dicho juego. Sus movimientos parecen ser los mismos que en la entrega anterior, aunque varios de los efectos gráficos de los mismos han cambiado, mostrando un aspecto rudo. La encarnación de Toon Link de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks hace un cameo en uno de los escenarios de la versión de Nintendo 3DS de la cuarta entrega de la serie como el conductor del Tren de los Dioses. Se le ve vestido de maquinista y parece reaccionar a lo que los personajes hagan en el tren, moviendo constantemente la cabeza o los brazos. Al igual que en Spirit Tracks, también se encarga de mantener al tren para que siga avanzando. Previo a la revelación de Toon Link como personaje jugable, se creyó que Toon Link no regresaría debido a este rol, pero esto resultó ser falso. Si Toon Link es uno de los luchadores en una batalla en el Tren de los Dioses, esta encarnación será reemplazada por Bigboy, un personaje clave en dicho juego. Curiosidades *Toon Link, así como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones, junto a los Ice Climbers (del juego ''Ice Climber'') son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda, y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos